zbrpgfandomcom-20200214-history
Shato (Bio)
Appearance Somewhat similar to Midna's true form in terms of height and build and skin tone. She wears a white backless top that has an open cut down the middle all the way to her waist, the fabric is ribbed horizontally all the way down, each rib looks slightly plush and are spaced about an two inches apart. She has a white mini skirt that is ribbed vertically with the same spacing, and has a white sash tied around her waist as a belt. She has a pair of metal bracelets covering most of her forearms, the metal is a black and white design. Inventory Concealed darts and small knives hidden in the ribbing of her clothes, a pair of spikes that can extend from her bracelets. The blades are all laced with poison. The poison takes several minutes to run its course, but in the first few minutes symptoms include dizziness and blurred vision and sluggish motor control, advancing into full paralysis if untreated (can be treated by normal variety of medicines). She also currently has the Beast’s Urn which allows her to summon monsters (currently up to the level of being able to summon a horde of small grunt monsters or a single boss level monster). Abilities Latent psychic potential, can do low level psychic scans to sense a persons bonds with others. Uses a spell that gives her facial appearance the illusion of the female the victim has the strongest bond with (is unable to determine what the nature of that relationship is though). Strengths Is skilled in hand to hand combat and light weapons. Can use the face mimic ability to distract and confuse potential foes. Poison can weaken foes even with only minor strikes. Weaknesses Lacks any offensive abilities and weapons designed to knock out somebody with a single hit, relies to much on poison which can be countered with antidotes. Is unable to mimic the faces of non-human tribes (can only mimic hylians, twili, gerudo, and similar tribes). Background Shato is an assassin in the ranks of the Twili army. Her skillset is incompatible with frontline combat so she spends most of her time in the rear guard unless she is needed to take out a high priority target presents itself or perform espionage behind enemy lines. She is openly disrespectful to her commanders and portrays herself as lazy and light hearted despite in reality being cold and merciless. As part of the Twili expeditionary force, Shato is given the Beast's Urn and is ordered to slip into Hyrule and uncover the details about the Hylians new divine weapon and if possible prevent its completion. Shato travels to Kakariko by manipulating some of the soldiers stationed their learns that the Light Warriors haven't come to get the aid of the Gorons yet and deduces that the weapon still isn't ready to be made. She travels into Death Mountain and stumbles upon one of the ores needed to create the sword, afterwards she trashes much of the gorons metal working equipment hoping to hinder the Light Warriors plans.Category:IW Player CharactersCategory:TwiliCategory:RezeonCategory:Twili Imperial Army Category:Shato